1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to transparent conductors, and to electronic devices containing such transparent conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors which have been used in the past include indium-tin oxide (“ITO”), indium-zinc oxide (“IZO”), silver, and carbon nanotubes. In general, these conductors have a work function that is below 5.0 eV. In electronic devices, there is a need for transparent conductors that have a higher work function.